Borrões
by Moony J4M
Summary: Havia momentos em que James tinha que admitir que seus amigos eram verdadeiras caixinhas de surpresas.


**Borrões**

*

Havia momentos em que James tinha que admitir que seus amigos eram verdadeiras caixinhas de surpresas. Naquele exato momento, por exemplo, em que ele e Peter estavam heroicamente tentando fazer um sapo criar penas, Sirius e Remus estavam _trocando bilhetes_.

Ele não devia se surpreender. Afinal, só Merlin sabia do quê Sirius era capaz. Mas ver Remus compactuando com ele em plena aula de Transfiguração já superava todos os limites do bom senso.

Porque James Potter tinha bom senso, claro.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - ele perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro de Sirius, que rabiscava alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho.

O amigo empurrou para ele o que estava fazendo.

James levou quase um minuto para entender que estava olhando para o desenho mais tosco do Universo.

- Sirius... o que é isso? - James perguntou, depois de verificar que McGonagall não ouviria.

- É uma vassoura.

A inocência de Sirius era uma benção. James mostrou a _vassoura_ a Peter, que olhou para Sirius como se ele tivesse sérios problemas de coordenação motora.

Bom, talvez ele tivesse mesmo.

- Isso parece uma cobra que acabou de comer um boi. - foi a sentença de Peter.

- É uma vassoura - Sirius insistiu.

- Então que protuberância feia e disforme é essa?

- É o James montado nela, oras.

James, que havia se conformado com os problemas motores do amigo e já trabalhava mais uma vez com o sapo, teve a impressão de ter sido chamado de _protuberância feia e disforme_.

- Eu não me lembro de ter me tornado uma protuberância feia e disforme alguma vez na vida.

- Mas Sirius disse que _isso aqui_ é você montado na vassoura. - Peter apontou.

James voltou a examinar o desenho. Os traços de Sirius eram tão simples que se tornavam complicados de entender.

- Isso definitivamente não sou eu... Remus? - James chamou, para esclarecer a questão. Só agora percebia que ele estivera o tempo todo debruçado sobre seu próprio pedaço de pergaminho, desenhando cuidadosamente algo que com certeza seria melhor que a suposta vassoura de Sirius.

Após alguns momentos de concentração nos últimos detalhes de seu desenho, Remus se virou para James e Peter, que lhe mostraram a vassoura.

- Sirius diz que essa protuberância aqui é o James montado na vassoura.

Remus inclinou a cabeça para um lado, analisou profundamente o desenho e riu.

- Isso parece um chapéu - declarou.

- Até você, Remus? Que decepção. - Sirius reclamou, cruzando os braços.

McGonnagal passou por eles para ver o que diabos os quatro tanto falavam, e reclamou com James e Peter por não terem terminado o exercício. Eles voltaram aos seus sapos imediatamente.

- O que você fez? - Sirius perguntou a Remus, menos emburrado.

- Uma lareira. - ele respondeu, estendendo seu pedaço de pergaminho, onde se via as chamas e os tijolinhos de uma lareira muito bem feita.

Sirius preferiu não comentar o desenho.

James, por sua vez, começava a se desesperar com seu sapo e não estava muito interessado em lareiras. Peter já havia terminado e agora comentava com Remus os dotes artísticos de Sirius.

E o maldito sapo não queria criar penas.

- Professora! - James chamou, decidido. Os amigos pararam de conversar imediatamente.

- O que houve, Potter? - McGonnagall perguntou ao chegar até eles, desconfiada.

- Meu sapo está com defeito.

Algumas cabeças se viraram para James, que continuava sério e concentrado. Uns riram, outros nem se deram ao trabalho de se importar com a frase.

Sirius ria ao ponto de Remus precisar recriminá-lo.

- Potter... - McGonnagall suspirou, entre irritada e surpresa. - Garanto que é bem mais _provável_ que seu feitiço esteja errado do que este sapo ter vindo com algum defeito.

- Mas, professora, avalie a situação: eu estou tentando transformar esse... _bicho_ em um sapo com penas há quase duas horas, e nada. Ele nem se mexe quando eu tento enfeitiçá-lo, olhe. Há algo de errado com ele, definitivamente.

- Boa tentativa, Potter - a professora respondeu, olhando com algum interesse a tentativa de feitiço. Um momento depois, a sineta tocou.

- Então... – James começou quando saíram para o corredor com os outros alunos. - Vão me contar por que estavam desenhando no meio da aula?

- Porque é divertido. – Sirius respondeu, simplesmente. James girou os olhos para o teto e suspirou. Não podia esperar algo muito elaborado _dele_.

- Remus?

- Porque terminamos logo com o sapo e começamos a pensar em alguma coisa interessante para fazer. Sirius veio com essa de desenhar coisas. E, bom, é divertido. – ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – Explica pra ele, Padfoot.

- James... – Sirius começou, sério, segurando o amigo pelos ombros. – O que você vê quando pensa em lar?

- Hm... Na sala comunal da Gryffindor.

- Que bonito. É assim mesmo que funciona. Você pensa e desenha.

- E em que palavra vocês estavam pensando pra fazer aqueles?

- Nessa mesmo: lar.

James parou no meio do caminho, pensativo.

- E o que diabos tem a ver uma _vassoura_ com _lar_, Sirius? A lareira eu até entendo, mas... Você não mora num armário de vassouras, afinal.

- Oras, eu praticamente moro na _sua_ casa. E você praticamente vive em cima de uma _vassoura_. É só ligar os pontos.

Era um bom argumento, James constatou, sorrindo para si mesmo. Porque, se parasse realmente para pensar, ele diria quase a mesma coisa para justificar a sua resposta. Afinal, era só olhar para Sirius - que já era seu irmão de qualquer modo -, para Remus – que ria das enrolações do amigo para explicar as coisas -, e para Peter, que ainda parecia meio cético com a profunda explicação sobre a vassoura. Só precisava olhar para eles para saber que não era nem um pouco difícil associá-los à Gryffindor e, portanto, a um lar.

* * *

**N.A.: **Notaram a referência óbvia a Pequeno Príncipe? xD


End file.
